The Magic Kingdom
by Tupti
Summary: Why is it that the Magic Kingdom at the centre of heaven is represented by the Cleveland Botanical Gardens for Sam and Dean? Wincest, Wee!chesters


Dean was bored. So, so, _so _bored. He ripped a corner off his worksheet he would not in a million years fill out and spit his gum into it which had lost it's flavour about an hour ago, when he had been trapped in a bus with fifty soon-to-be graduates who had no idea that John Winchester was in their home town right now, making sure that all of them could come back there to lead a happy, meaningless life full of parties and relationship troubles. God, field trips. They probably had been invented by a demon. Maybe the head teacher, Mrs. Forester, _was _a demon. Why else would she send her students to the botanical gardens if she wasn't planning death by boredom for each and every one of them?

Dean let himself fall back a little and plucked a huge leave from a tree in passing, just to rip it to tiny bits. Still bored. Then he spied Sam who was looking at one of the information boards. He was probably even genuinely interested and not just pretending to care, Dean thought. Of course, if anyone ever enjoyed these kind of trips by doing what they were supposed to, it had to be his little brother. Dean waited until the last students in front of him had vanished around the corner and they were completely alone. Everything suddenly was eerily quiet, except for the muffled voices of the others that seemed to drop dead in the thick, humid air. Languidly Dean strolled up to Sam and gave him a slap on the butt, which made Sam jump around. Dean chuckled.

"Calm down, baby boy. It's just me." He stepped closer, so that he trapped Sam between the info boards and his own body. Damn, the boy had gotten as tall as him by now. He would probably overtower Dean in a couple of month if he continued to grow like that.

"Stop it, Dean", his brother sighed, "It's really not the right place..."

But he was interrupted by Dean pressing his lips down on his mouth hungrily. Despite himself Sam moaned at the contact. Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth and that made Sam's knees buckle. He would have fallen, but Dean caught him, holding him up in his strong arms. He grinned.

"I still have that effect on you, baby?", he asked smugly, sending shivers down Sam's spine. Indignantly, he pushed his older brother away and straightened up.

"You just caught me by surprise", he muttered, not wanting to admit that, yes, Dean's kisses still made him melt. It started as butterflies in his stomach which became butterflies on fire and then his knees simply gave out. He seemed to never get used to this. If anything, the feeling grew more intense every time they kissed. It never was more than that, though. Dean refused to go down below the waistline or anywhere near it, in fact, saying Sam was too young. Maybe he was right, but sometimes Sam would give anything just to... he didn't even know _what_ exactly it was he wanted, he just wanted more.

Dean pulled him closer again, resuming to kiss him.

"Dean", Sam murmured into the kiss, "Anybody could see us." Dean sighed as he let go of Sam, then he looked around.

"Come with me", he whispered into his brother's ear. He took him by the hand and pulled him down from the path and in between the bushes.

"Dean", Sam hissed, "We can't do that!" But Dean just ignored his objection and pulled him further into the wall of twigs and foliage until they couldn't see anything but green anymore. Nothing could be heard, not even their fellow student's voices. It was like a cave of foliage in which neither of them could stand up straight without getting tangled up in the leafage. Dean made Sam sit down on the soft bed of fallen leaves and moss beneath their feet, then he knelt down in front of him.

"Better?", he whispered into his little brother's ear. Sam smiled sweetly while he put his hand on Deans neck, pulling him towards his face. Then he kissed him gently on the lips, while he climbed onto Dean's lap. His brother reached around his waist to keep him steady and deepened their kiss. As it grew more and more passionate, he snaked his hands underneath Sam's shirt. His little brother moaned as Dean caressed his bare skin and dug his hands deeper into the other's hair, pulling slightly, and thus making his brother pant in return. After a while, Dean leaned forward and lowered Sam down on the ground, so that he knelt above him. Button by button he opened his shirt, placing tender kisses on every bit of skin that was revealed. Sam combed his hands through Dean's hair erratically.

"Faster, Dean", he moaned, "Go faster!" If anything, it made Dean go even slower, making Sam writhe under him in want. When he had reached Sam's belly button, he stopped. He took off his brother's shirt completely, as well as his own, then he returned to kissing his mouth. As their groins touched Sam could feel that his brother was just as hard as he was.

"Dean...", Sam whispered, rubbing their erections together, "Dean, I need..." He trailed off when Dean started to nip at his collar bone, then working his way up to his neck and the sensitive skin behind Sam's ear. "Dean, please...", Sam moaned, about to lose any coherence to his thoughts.

"Shhh, baby boy", Dean whispered, "My baby boy..." Sam just bucked his hips upwards, unable to express his need in words anymore. Dean stopped for a minute and just took in the sight of his younger brother underneath him. Sam would do anything he asked him to right now and in a way, this knowledge scared Dean to death. He didn't want to do anything Sam would regret later, which was why he had denied him anything more than kissing so far. Sam opened his eyes and stared into Dean's. Those eyes, still so young, still so innocent. Dean gave Sam an almost chaste peck on the lips.

"You aren't ready yet, love", he whispered.

"But Dean...", Sam started, yet his brother silenced him again with a kiss.

"Okay then", Dean breathed, "We won't go all the way. But let's call this an early birthday present, alright?" He resumed nipping on Sam's neck, then his chest, then his belly. Sam's whole body was shaking underneath his lips and hands in lust and anticipation. Finally, Dean trailed kisses along Sam's hip bones just above his waistline. Slowly he opened Sam's jeans and pulled them down, taking his boxer's with him. Sam inhaled sharply, but didn't even dare to look down. No matter how much he had wanted to do this, he felt nervous about it. Dean noticed that, of course he did, he always did, and came back up to be face to face with his brother.

"You're okay, baby?", he asked. Sam nodded, but obviously that didn't convince him. "I'm not going to hurt you", Dean continued, "You're going to like it, I promise. I'll take care of you, okay, baby brother?"

"Yes", Sam whispered softly. Dean nodded reassuringly and then spread his brother's legs slightly with his hands. He licked his lips before bowing down and taking Sam's hard-on into his mouth. Sam threw his head back in pleasure as he felt his brother's soft lips descending on him, creating a feeling in his stomach he had never felt before, not that intense, not that hot. He clawed his hands into the ground beside him as he moaned his brother's name.

"Dean, oh god... don't stop... Dean..."

Dean took him all the way in, keeping Sam's hips down with his hands. Then he started to move up and down, up and down, making Sam pant and moan in ecstasy. His inexperienced brother didn't last very long. Gasping, half out of pleasure, half out of surprise, he came into Dean's mouth. Dean took it all in, waiting until Sam had calmed down, before he released him from his mouth. He pulled his little brother's pants up, before he lay down beside him. He smiled at the look of happiness on Sam's face.

"You okay there, Sammy?", he teased.

"Yeah", the younger one panted, "I'm fine... I'm fine... Fine... Thanks."

"Thank _you_, for making this field trip a little bit more interesting." Sam grinned and picked one of the small plants on the ground.

"Have you noticed, by the way, that these are Marchantia? It's a kind of liverwort, very useful in..."

Dean shut his brother up by hitting him in the arm.

"Jerk!", Sam exclaimed, rubbing the hurting spot.

"Bitch", Dean grinned.


End file.
